Ginger Magic
by SterlingSaber
Summary: Gingerkit is like any other newborn, but there is something strange and extraordinary about her.  She meets someone who introduces her to a wonderful world beyond her wildest dreams.  This is a Warriors fanfic which crosses over into another fantasy world


Chapter 1

---

"_The twolegs are talking to us!" meowed a cat._

"_I don't want to die!" wailed another cat, "I'm pregnant!"_

_Then a bright blue light came out of the end of a stick the twoleg was holding._

---

"_They're coming."_

"_Hold on a bit longer, Lilyblossom."_

"_I can't!" wailed Lilyblossom._

"_Just a bit further."_

"_One's out!"_

"_What color is it?"_

"_Well, it's a she-kit, she has ginger fur and blue eyes."_

"_I'll name her Gingerkit."_

"_Here comes the next!"_

"_Already?"_

"_What's wrong with her?" Lilyblossom looked petrified._

"_She, he was stillborn."_

"_Stillborn?" Lilyblossom wailed._

"_Just a bit longer, here comes another one."_

"_It's stillborn too!" wailed Lilyblossom._

_The other cats sighed._

_Then Gingerkit moved. She opened her eyes and stared at the second stillborn kit._

"_Gingerkit opened her eyes!"_

"_No. It's much too early. You must have been seeing things."_

"_Look the second kit is moving!"_

"_What will you name her?"_

"_Leafkit."_

---

"_Let's bury the first stillborn kit."_

"_Gingerkit opened her eyes again," wailed Lilyblossom._

"_I told you, you're just imagining i…"_

"_Her eyes ARE opened!"_

"_That's weird."_

"_You said that the second kit was stillborn?" asked an elder, "I don't think it's stillborn."_

_For the second kit, a grey tom was scampering about the nursery._

"_It's a blessing!"_

"_StarClan saved them!"_

"_I don't know…" meowed the medicine cat, "Strange things have happened today. Very strange things."_

---

"_Gingerkit! Leafkit! Smokekit! Get out of the medicine cat den!"_

"_Mommy! Look at me!"_

_Leafkit was flying around in a circle on top of a borage leaf. Gingerkit was staring at her._

"_Leafkit? What are you doing? How did this happen?"_

"_I don't know, mommy."_

---

"_I don't want to go fetch water!" yelled Gingerkit._

"_You have to."_

"_No I don't!" Gingerkit screamed, and the other cat flew into the air, turned upside down, and fell._

_Gingerkit stared in horror, "I didn't mean to…"_

"_Go get that water! Before I really get angry!"_

"_Yes, father."_

---

"_Gingerkit, please."_

"_No! I won't, Cloudkit did not die!" Gingerkit screamed._

"_Gingerkit, don't get into one of your tempers," Lilyblossom warned._

"_No," Gingerkit whispered, "He can't die."_

"_He did," Lilyblossom comforted, "There's nothing you can do."_

"_Yes there is!" Gingerkit's eyes glowed in pain, "I'll bring him back to life! Like Smokekit and Leafkit!"_

"_Honey, you did that once," Lilyblossom stroked her back, "You might not be able to do that again."_

"_I will!" and she ran off._

---

"_Why won't it work?" Gingerkit whispered, "Why won't Cloudkit come back to life?"_

"_Why won't it work?" Lilyblossom wiped her tears with her tail, "Honey. I'm going to get some help."_

---

Lilyblossom crouched through the edge of the forest. She slinked up to a twoleg nest. A cat was sitting on the brick wall looking at a bunch of tree shavings that were as big as her. The shavings had little marks in black on them. The tabby looked up.

"_Come in Lilyblossom," the tabby meowed, noddeing curtly, "I have been waiting for you."_

"_Thank you," Lilyblossom nodded, wondering how the tabby knew her name, "May I ask what is your name?"_

"_Minerva," the cat meowed, "Now tell me; why have you come to ask for my help?"_

---

"_You are going to go to a twoleg nest," Lilyblossom told Gingerkit, "To learn how to control this power you have."_

---

"_I am actually a twoleg," meowed Minerva, "I am in cat form right now."_

"_What do you want with me then?" asked Gingerkit backing away._

"_I am going to ask your parents if I can take you to a school," meowed Minerva._

"_A school?" Gingerkit cocked her head, "What's that?"_

"_Sorry," meowed Minerva, "A school is like another clan, except you are not related, you learn with each other from a select group of mentors, I think you call them. I myself am one of these mentors."_

"_A cat? Going to a twoleg, school?" Gingerkit asked, but Minerva was gone. She reappeared in a few minutes._

"_I asked your parents, and they said if you want to go, go ahead."_

_Gingerkit thought for a while._

"_I'll go."_

---

"_You said we were going to the 'school'," meowed Gingerkit._

"_No," meowed Minerva, "You must learn how to use your powers to become a twoleg." She explained, "So you'll fit in."_

"_A twoleg?" asked Gingerkit._

"_You won't be one forever. You will just be one at school. Then when you come home you can become a cat."_

"_Okay," meowed Gingerkit, "Show me."_

---


End file.
